Baby I Love You
by LovingPipersBoys
Summary: Edward has an assignment from Jacob. Will he be able to deliver? Or will he be forced to deal with the consequences? Edward/Jacob Slash. Male on Male love people. Don't like it, don't read it!


**Summary: **Edward has an assignment from Jacob. Will he be able to deliver? Or will he be forced to deal with the consequences.

**A/N: **I do not own Twilight and I will not profit from it in any way. The song is called Baby and it's by Ashanti. Even if you're not into song fics, this is a good one. Trust me.

_**Baby I Love You**_

Edward sat alone in his room, staring up at the ceiling, bored out of his mind. The Cullen-Black home was a little too quiet for his liking. His family members were out hunting and Jacob was out patrolling the woods. He sighed and even groaned a little, finding himself missing the warm body of his husband, lover and friend.

These nights were always the hardest for him.

From the moment that Jacob had imprinted on him the two of them had been joined at the hip. As their relationship grew from a friendship to something more Edward knew, deep down, that Jacob was the only person that he would ever love. Sure, he loved Bella but he wasn't **in** love with her.

His heart belonged to Jacob.

It only took the two of them a little over a year to get married. At first it broke his heart to see that Jacob had been treated so poorly by his family and former friends because of him. He even tried to leave a few times, claiming that he was no good for the wolf, but each and every time Jacob stopped him and begged him to stay.

Which he always did.

While laying in bed one night with his head resting on his husbands shoulder, Jacob asked him if he could describe their relationship with a song, which one would it be.

How was he supposed to answer that?

He was a vampire who only listened to music that had no words to it.

When he told him this the Native laughed hysterically, calling him fucking ancient. Wrestling followed his insults, leading to Edward withering beneath his hot bodied prince in sheer ecstasy. Once Jacob's breathing had returned to normal and the heavy after glow of their love making had all but disappeared, the wolf had given him a very special assignment.

"_Edward I'm giving you one month to find our song. I don't like country to that's out. I hate rap music and so do you and It can't be anything too obvious. I also don't want you to pick the first song that you hear just to shut me up. Keep in mind that if I don't like it, you're going to pay for my unhappiness. Perhaps a spanking, maybe with holding some dick in ass action?"_

"_That's not fair Jacob! There are millions of songs, none of which I would listen to mind you, to choose from. I wouldn't even know where to start."_

"_Figure it out handsome and find us a good song or your ass is mine. Do I make myself clear sexy?"_

He immediately started searching YouTube, iTunes and every other music library to find the perfect song for them. After all, who could resist a request from Jacob Black?

A full month of searching was now over and done. Today was his deadline and Jacob wasn't going to be pleased, at all.

Leaning over, he made one last ditch effort to find something good, hoping that fate was on his side and there would be something worth while playing.

A voice, not great, but not bad either filled the air. The music was nice so he sat up and listened closely to the words.

_I've got this Jones forming in my bones __**from a man **__who indeed took over my soul __**understand **__I couldn't breathe if he ever said __**he would leave **__get on my knees til they bloody red __**begging please **__see I don't know if you get it yet __**just don't know **__he's like a lighter to my cigarette __**watch me smoke **__I never knew another human life __**didn't know **__could have the power to take over mine __**so baby…**_

_Baby baby baby baby baby __**baby I love you **__baby baby baby baby baby __**I love it when I hear your name got me saying **__baby baby baby baby baby __**baby I love you **__baby baby baby baby baby _

_See I can never feel alone with you __**in my life **__I'll give up everything I own for you __**won't think twice **__almost ashamed how I'm mesmerized __**such a shame **__I lose my thought looking in your eyes __**I know why **__because your kisses make my lips quiver __**and that's real **__and when you touch me my whole body shivers __**I can feel **__now I can see how another life __**another life **__could have the power to take over mine __**cause you're my **_

_Baby baby baby baby baby __**baby I love you **__baby baby baby baby baby __**I love it when I hear your name got me sayin **__baby baby baby baby baby __**baby I love you **__baby baby baby baby baby _

_**Break it down **_

_Baby I can see my worth living here on God's green earth you don't know what you've done to me I never thought I'd need you desperately it's kind of sick how I'm stuck on you but I don't care cause I'm needing you and how I feel will remain the same cuz you're my baby And when the world starts to stress me out __**when I run **__it's to you boy without a doubt __**you're the one **__who keeps me sane and I can't complain __**can't complain **__you're like a drug you relieve my pain __**may seem strange **__you're like the love flowing through my veins,____keeps me alive and feeding my brain __**ooh ooh ooh **__now this is how another human life __**another life **__could have the power to take over mine __**cause you're my **_

_Baby baby baby baby baby baby I love you baby baby baby baby baby I love it when I hear your name got me saying baby baby baby baby baby __**baby I love you **__baby baby baby baby baby _

Edward smiled to himself. This was going to be their song.

Pulling it up on iTunes Edward downloaded it, going over the words in his head.

It was a damn good song.

A few minutes later Jacob arrived home and Edward couldn't hide his excited smile. He just hoped that Jacob approved of his selection.

"Hey babe." Jacobs deep voice calls out as he walks into the room, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Hey honey, I got something for you."

"Oh, is that so? Well for your sake Edward Black, I better like it," his words followed by the sound of him slapping the vampire on the ass.

Edward smiled before placing the CD into the stereo.

By the end of the song Jacob was all over him. Kissing him passionately as he tore his clothes off him.

Their bodies rubbed together for what seemed like hours, hands caressing naked flesh before Jacob pulled back from their kiss.

"Go put our song on repeat for me handsome. It's going to be a long night for you baby." His eyes were full of lust and Edward trembled under his stare.

Pleasing Jacob sure did have it's privileges…


End file.
